Indecent Proposal
by PaulaLennon
Summary: Hello! What you're going to read it's a five-chapters Sebtana fanfic. I hope you like it, and my dear friend Lauren helped me. You will soon read this story with Sebastian's point of view, written by her. Remember, reviews are love :)
1. Chapter 1

I remember the day that Brittany left the town; her father got a very important job in Washington and they couldn't miss the opportunity.

Brittany was my girlfriend. Yes, I'm lesbian, or I thought I was. When I knew she was going to leave, my world fell apart. She was everything for me; she was the only single thing on Earth that made me happy.

_"Santana, I have to go…"_

The words echoed in my ears and in my head over and over again the night that she left me forever, and I didn't even know that it was going to be for the rest of our lives.

I was naïve because of being in love, and I thought that our time will come back to us someday, but it didn't. Brittany and her parents took the 6 am flight, and that was the last time I saw her.

It was strange to see her empty house. All around her was always full of life, and the building without her was… just dead. It used to be a beautiful house when her family was there. Their garden always had flowers, and whenever you passed by the house, you could hear happy music played in the piano by her mother. But the day that they left, the house died.

One week later of that horrible day, the "For sale" poster appeared in the front garden. A tear escaped from my eyes when I saw it. That day I realized that Brittany was gone. I couldn't think on new neighbors, for me, that was the Pierce's home, my second home.

But time passed, and a new family bought the house. It was autumn when they arrived, I remember it very well; I was looking through my window.

A woman got out of a luxury car that was inconsistent with our neighborhood –I mean, it was a pretty one, but barely choose by rich people–, and after her, her husband. He opened his door and got out as well. I thought that it was going to be just them, when a third door got opened and a very-well-known boy stepped out of the engine. I opened my mouth as much as I could with surprise, then I frowned. _"God, the world is really big, you have many people to choose from, and you chose this one to be my neighbor?" _I thought.

The boy ruffled his hair as he used to always do, with his head high and his air of calm grandeur. His name was Sebastian Smythe, the rich and egotistical boy from France. He was born on Paris, but he came to the United Stated of America three years ago. His mother was English and his father was French, as him, and a very famous classical pianist and musician. The man unlocked the door of the house, and they walked in with their moving bags.

I sighed, and lied in my bed, falling asleep. I woke up two hours later and I found that my window was still open, so I decided to close it. I walked to where it was, when I found Sebastian doing the same thing in his new room, which was exactly in front of mine. He looked at me surprised, his expression was almost funny.

–Welcome to Evening Road, Smythe. –I said loudly so he could hear me, with a sneer in my face. I noticed a "What the hell" gesture from him, so I added– I'm your neighbor. –he changed his confused look to his usual smirk.

–Sha-quee-ra… such a pleasure. I knew that this was a low-class neighborhood, but I never imagined it was that low. –he answered.

–You're saying that because of you? Don't bring yourself so down, you poor soul.

–Very funny Lopez, very funny. I would like to keep talking with you, but I have more interesting things to do.

–Oh, so we at least have one thing in common. –I said smiling and I finally closed my window. I decided to go running to clear my mind, so I changed my pijamas for a pair of tight trousers, sneakers and a T-shirt. I fixed my hair, and grabbing my MP3 player, I walked out of my house. Unfortunately, so did Sebastian.

I rolled my eyes as I saw he was walking towards me with the sarcastic smile in his face.

–It seems like today we're going to see each other everywhere. –he stated and I rolled my eyes again.

–Oh, don't worry about that. Good night. –I said as I sighed and ran off to the opposite direction, pressing the play button in the music player. I turned my look covertly to where he was, and he just shrugged and started to walk in the other way. I was so upset, thinking that Brittany left me alone forever and now in her house was living a jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Monday arrived again. I got up and washed my face, then I put on my cheerios uniform and did a pony tail in my hair, you know, just the normal routine. But unfortunate things happen sometimes, and my grandfather decided to visit us in the morning. He was so excited to see me that he started to tell me about his childhood stories, one of the long ones. I'd skipped school, but I had an important exam to do; so, when he finished, I ran to my door, and when I walked outside I saw Sebastian again.

–Gonna be late, Lopez? –he said with a bored expression, opening the door of his car.

–I have no time for your games; I need to get to my school right now. –I replied annoyed.

–I could take you. –he said shrugging.

–No way.

–Why? Are you afraid that I take you to where you belong? –he asked, I looked at him raising my eyebrow. –The jail, you know.

–Seriously, Smythe, stop trying to catch my attention, it starts to be annoying.

–Catching your attention? –He let out a fake laugh– I just wanted to help you.

–That has no sense at all. You hate me.

–No, I don't. Hating someone means that you care about the other person, and I don't.

–You don't help people that you don't care about. –I winked to him smiling and I made my way to school, leaving him a little confused.

Some hours later, when I came back home, I saw a note of my mother in the refrigerator: _"Honey, we went to the Smythe's house to welcome them. I would like you to join us when you arrive. Dress up, those people are luxurious. Love you." _

_"This is like a nightmare…" _I thought. I changed my clothes to a black skirt and a light pink shirt. I put on my red earrings and heels, and after I fixed my hair, I went to the house next door and I knocked.

–Oh, you must be Santana. Sebastian talks about you sometimes. –Mrs. Smythe said. I smiled amused. _"So Sebastian talks about me…"_

–That's me. It's such a pleasure, Mrs. Smythe.

–Pleasure is mine, you look lovely. –she replied smiling. She wasn't as bad as I thought.

–You too! –I said, returning the smile. We got into the house, and my parents were in the living room with Mr. Smythe and Sebastian, who stared at me for five seconds before he realized what he was doing. I smirked and he looked to the wall quickly.

–Santana, I'm glad you came. –Mr. Smythe said friendly with his deep voice. –Sebastian talks a lot about you. –"_A lot about me… funny."_

–Oh... really? That's such a surprise. –I said, trying to don't look amused. I gazed at Sebastian and he was giving a killer look to his father.

–That's not true. –Sebastian said with a serious expression. His parents looked at each other amused.

–So…–I said, to change the topic– I heard that you are a great musician, Mr. Smythe! Do you sing or just play the piano? –My dad smiled.

–Oh, well, I sing, but not as well as my wife. She has a lovely voice.

–And so does Sebastian. –The woman added. –But, oh, let me show you a video when I'm singing in New York, five years ago. –she said as she got up, and the following hour we were watching clips of Mrs. Smythe singing and his husband playing the piano. They both were marvelous, but I started to get bored after the first fifteen minutes, and so did Sebastian. After that, the couple went upstairs with my parents to show them the remodeling they did to the house, leaving his son and me alone in the living room.

–So, you talk a lot about me… funny, since you don't care about me. –I said raising an eyebrow, smiling amused.

–They were just trying to be nice. I never talk about you.

–I found you staring at me. I know I'm hot but… are you sure you are gay?

–Of course I am. I was just looking at your cheap clothes. –he said smirking.

–As gay as that sounded, I still don't believe you.

–Why do you care so much if I talk about you or I look at you? –he said raising his eyebrow.

–It's is inherent to the human being; vanity.

–Is it that, or is it that you like me? Because in Smooth Criminal I found you checking my person like a lot. –he said folding his arms, smirking and standing up. I stayed in the couch and I laughed.

–I'm lesbian. I don't like boys, and I don't like you. I never will. –He walked towards me and whispered in my ear:

–As gay as that sounded, I still don't believe you. –He repeated what I said and made his way to his room, leaving me alone. I looked at the floor confused and my parents came back to where I was. We left the house and went to ours.

I got into my room, not in the mood to change my clothes. I looked covertly through the window, Sebastian was just reading. I lied in my bed and sighed, not knowing why.

Some time later, I got a text from an unknown number.

_"Do you like to see what I am doing?" _The text said. It left me confused.

"_Who are you?"_ I replied.

"_The one that you like to stalk ;-)" _

_"I really don't know who you are…" _

_"Come on Sha-quee-ra, I thought you were kind of smart." _There was only one person in the world who called me like that.

_"How on the Earth did you get my number, twink?"_

_"I have contacts. But you still didn't answer my question." _I found the question really uncomfortable, because, actually, I didn't know the answer.

_"Well, yes, in fact, I have to write an essay for school, it name will be 'The decay of human being' and you're my model."_

_"The idea of insulting me via text is highly ridiculous." _

_"And what, do you want to see me in a boxing ring?" _I sent, raising my eyebrow.

_"I want you to admit that you like me."_

_"I'd lie to you if I tell you that." _After that, he stopped replying. I thought it was over when my mom opened the door to him. He put his most charming smile and told my mother that he came to visit me, and she told him I was upstairs. He went to my door and knocked. I opened it really annoyed.

–Twink, I wasn't serious about the boxing ring, you didn't need to come. –he got into my room without my permission and closed the door.

–I came because this texting fight was ridiculous. –he said folding his arms.

–And now what, did you came to…?–I said, but I was interrupted when I felt his lips on mine. He placed his hand in my cheek and I closed my eyes, surprised because he was kissing me, and most of all, because I wasn't pulling back, instead of, I was kissing him too. Some seconds later, he stopped his kiss. I slapped him

–Hey! Why did you do that?! – He said angrily.

–You kissed me!

–But you kissed me back!

–That's not true…–I said blushing and looking at the ground.

–Of course it is; which proves that you like me.

–You were the one who kissed me, sorry. I'm lesbian.

–Sure, a lesbian who likes to kiss a boy.

–And you're a gay who likes to kiss a girl.

–I'm not going to deny it. –_"What?!" _I thought, but I couldn't say any word_._ –Sometimes I feel attracted for girls. I want you, Lopez, and I know you want me too.

–No, sorry if it hurts your feelings, but I don't. –I said with a sarcastic smile.

–Honey, that doesn't work when you kiss the person who you're talking to, just saying. –he winked and pushed me against the door, placing his arms on my sides, so I can't walk away.

–It was just an impulse. –I replied nervous.

–God, you are completely heavy. Just say it, I already told I want you, and for the way you look at me, I know you do too.

–I'm not going to tell that lie to you. And I'm not ready to start another relationship, I'm still sad because of Brittany, even if she left the town seven months ago.

–Who talked about a relationship? I said I want you, not that I love you, because I don't. I don't love anyone. I just want your body, Lopez.

–Who do you think I am? I'm not going to have sex with you. –I said angrily, he just moved closer to me, which made me even more nervous.

–Just one time. Think about it, you already have my number. –And with that, he made his way out of my room and my house. I changed my clothes and I lied in bed, until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday night, and my parents were out for the night, it was their anniversary and they decided to make a little trip for a couple of days.

It was being a normal day until the night arrived. When I decided to go to sleep, a loud noise came from the house next door, and then the music, and the lights.

–This can't be happening! –I said to myself. Sebastian was doing a party, and it seemed like I was not going to sleep that night.

_"TWINK, STOP YOUR STUPID PARTY, I want to sleep!", _I texted to him.

"_Make me." _He replied. I got up from bed and I put a short tight black dress on, a pair of heels and a pair of earrings. I put some make up on anc I straightened my hair, then I made my way to his house.

"_Let's have some fun."_

The house was crowded, there was a lot of people dancing, drinking, kissing, and Sebastian was talking with some random guy, probably attempting to take him to his bed.

I turned my look to the DJ, who was checking me out. I smirked and walked towards him.

–Hey, handsome. Why don't you go upstairs with me? –I said with my bitchy voice. The boy just nodded and made his way to the guests' room. I followed him, and when he entered, instead of walking inside, I locked the door quickly and went back to where the music was.

_"Idiot." _

I looked to all the playlists he had and I smiled when I saw the title "Classical Music". This was going to be fun.

I stopped the current music and I replaced it with the 9th Beethoven Symphony, then I ran so people couldn't notice it was me who changed the CD.

I can't describe how funny Sebastian's expression was when he heard it. He stormed out, asking to everybody "who was the funny one", and people just laughed at him. He was so angry that he told everybody to get out of his house, and all the guests did –including the DJ–, except for me.

–You're very temperamental, Smythe…–I said amused. He looked at me shocked and then smirked, which surprised me.

–You didn't need to do all of this to be alone with me, but I appreciate the effort.

–You're really funny, but no, you told me that I had to stop your party by myself, and that's what I did. Now, I can go to sleep. Excuse me…–I said as I walked to the door, but Sebastian grabbed me by the waist and I turned around nervously.

–Before you go, why don't we seize the opportunity? –he pushed me against the door again and moved even closer. His face was close to mine– I can tell you are nervous when I'm close to you, very cute.

–L-leave me alone Smythe. –I stuttered. His lips moved and stopped right in front of mine, almost touching them.

–Tell me that you don't want to kiss me and I'll let you go. –he whispered, looking into my eyes.

–I d-don't…–I couldn't finish the sentence, because his look was so deep and I wasn't really sure of what I wanted in that moment. I kept silent and he placed his mouth on mine to give me a passionate kiss that I just couldn't break.

His lips were soft and his scent was driving me mad.

I placed my arms around him and he placed his hand in my back, and stroking it slowly he unzipped my dress; I let it fall to the floor, and I hopped to him, placing my legs around his waist. Sebastian, holding me, started to go upstairs. He opened his door and placed me on his bed. Still kissing me, he took off his shoes and placed his body over mine.

Just because we both needed to breathe, I pulled back. I started to unzip his shirt and when I finished, he pulled it off; then the same happened with his trousers, and my shoes.

While kissing my neck, he took my underwear off, and I did the same, leaving us completely naked.

The next morning, I woke up with his arm around my shoulder, and my head was on his chest; we were covered just for a sheet. Instead of running away from him, an impulse made me kiss him, which awoke him. And him, instead of pulling back, he kissed me back, stroking my arm.

–Good morning Lopez. –he said as he pulled back slowly.

–Good morning, Smythe.

–Why was that?

–What?

–The kiss. –he answered. I blushed slightly.

–I-I don't know. –I said nervously.

–You like me.

–No, I don't. Last night didn't mean anything.

–I'm not sure of that. You were really sincere with me. –he smirked.

–I was high; people always say fool things when they're high.

–And you were high because you like me.

–What's the point of knowing if I like you or not? After all, this was just a one night stand.

–Well, I'd change my mind if you are willing to repeat this meeting. –he said shrugging.

–I will think about it. –I said as I got up. He followed me with his eyes, but not in a pervert way, he was just looking at me. I put my underwear on and I went downstairs, where my dress was. I put it on and then I came back to Sebastian's room, to put my heels on. He put a towel around his waist.

–Goodbye, twink. –I said, looking at him and biting my lip slightly.

–See you soon. –he answered smirking. I just rolled my eyes smiling and made my way out of his house.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Sunday morning, and it was raining, so I didn't have too many things to do. I decided to have a shower and then have breakfast, so that's what I did. After that, I went back to my room and put a pair of jeans and a T-shirt on. I moved my bed so it was next to the window, and I sat on it. Sebastian was sitting in his bed too, he was reading, as he always used to do.

_"He reads a lot…"_

I grabbed a notebook and a pencil, and without noticing I started to do a drawing of him. It took me a couple hours, and he was still focused in his book, or that's what I thought; I saw him grabbing his phone, and a half minute later I got a text from him.

_"Seriously, you've been watching me for two hours. Am I that handsome?" _

I blushed and I giggled nervously, not knowing what to say.

_"I told you I was doing my essay for school :-)" _I replied.

_"Sure. Lopez, it's kind of creepy the way you stalk me, but I'm flattered." _I saw him smiling amused.

_"Don't be. You're not that hot."_

_"Stop lying, I know when you're doing it even when you text me. Plus, you've told me how hot I am last night… ;-D"_

_"Shut up. The truth is that I'm way too bored and I have nothing to do." _He laughed at my text.

_"Come over." _He sent. I looked at him and he just nodded. I stood up, and grabbing my umbrella, I walked to my door and got out of my house. I went to his door and I knocked.

–Uh, it's been awhile since the last time I saw you. –Sebastian joked. I smiled and nodded.

–Indeed! –I answered. He smiled me back, and for the first time it wasn't a smirk.

–Do you want to go for a walk, Lopez? –he folded his arms, resting his back on the wall. I shrugged

–It's raining, but if you want to…–He shrugged as well.

–Better than staying at home and watch me for two hours reading. –I looked at the ground smiling and I rolled my eyes.

–Alright. –I said simply.

–Come in while I look for an umbrella and my coat. –he stepped to a side so I can get inside, and I walked in. Sebastian closed the door and went upstairs; I waited in the living room for him.

He came back five minutes later and we walked out of his house.

–Where are your parents? –I asked to him.

–They went to perform to Texas. They are out a lot, I'm most of the time alone…–he said looking down. I could notice that he wasn't happy with that.

–I thought you liked to be alone…–I said looking at him.

–Not really. Actually, I hate it.

–Don't take this question in a bad way, but, if you don't like loneliness, why are you so bad to people? –the question seemed to shock him, because it took him like a minute to answer me.

–I think it's because I've been alone all my life and nobody told how to be good…–we walked without saying a word for ten minutes until he broke the silence–And what about you? Why are you bad to people? –I sighed, looking at the ground.

–What I'm going to tell you is something that not everybody knows. I used to have a twin, her name was Marie Claire. One day, my dad and my sister went for a walk; I was with my mom in the shopping center when we received a call that changed our lives: A car hit my sister, who was just eleven years old. Doctors tried to save her for four hours, but they couldn't. And after that, nothing was the same. My parents are sad people since Marie is not longer with us, and I became the person that I am now. –Without noticing, I started to cry. I loved Marie Claire, even if we used to fight a lot. Sebastian looked at me sadly and placed his arms around me, holding me tightly. I placed my head on his chest and I cried; he stayed silent, caressing my back.

–It's better if I take you home…–he said to me softly.

–I don't want to be alone, stay with me…–I answered sobbing in his chest. He just nodded and we went back to my house. When we arrived, I opened the door and we got in. He closed it and we walked upstairs, going to my room; he was holding my hand.

I lied on my bed and he sat next to me, looking at me worried while I was crying.

–Santana, everything's going to be okay. I'm really sorry, for making you talk about this…–he told me, and I looked at him into his eyes.

–It's okay… You didn't know. –He wiped my tears away and smiled slightly.

–Want me to leave you alone?

–No…–I said sitting up. I moved forward and I kissed him gently, placing my hand on his cheek. He kissed me back, stroking my hair.

–This is unfair, I can't hate you if you cry and then kiss me like you do…–he said as we pulled back and smiled. I laughed slightly.

–So you like my kissing…

–Yes, maybe a little. –he shrugged and then grinned. I grinned back.

–I can't hate you if you are so caring with me; this of being enemies is not going to work.

–But what will happen with our 'Enemies with benefits' title? –I chuckled

–Enemies with benefits? Well, we could be… friends with benefits.

–That's boring. We could pretend we hate each other. –He joked.

–So you don't hate me…

–I never did, it's just that I find really funny to annoy you.

–You are just trying to catch my attention…–I said looking at my hands smiling.

–And it's working, right? –Sebastian asked.

–Very well. –I admitted. –And maybe I like you.

–Maybe?

–Maybe.

–Is that your way of saying that you're crazy for me?

–Perhaps. –he smiled and I smiled him back, blushing slightly.

–Well, if we're going to be honest, I like you too, "maybe" –he said doing quotes in the air with his hands.

–Is that your way of saying that I am driving you mad? – He smiled and looked at his side, nodding.

–Perhaps…–he looked into my eyes and I smiled. He moved closer to me and we kissed again tenderly.


	5. Chapter 5

One week later, when I came back from school on Thursday, I saw my parents talking with Sebastian's father, all of them with a worried expression. I walked towards them and I placed my hand in my father's shoulder.

–Hey, what happened? Where's Sebastian? –In the past, I've never imagined myself being worried because of him.

–Honey… Seb fell down stairs, and he's now in the hospital with her mother. –My dad said. I opened my mouth surprised and I gave a sad look to his father.

–Oh my God, is he okay…? Please tell me he is fine!

–Oh, dear, he is, but he broke his leg and he will probably be in bed for a long time. He also hit his head on the floor, but he's as fine as he can be. –The man answered– Look, now I'm about to go the hospital, if you want you can come with me and see him. –I nodded and I made my way to Mr. Smythe's car, after saying goodbye to my parents. Twenty minutes later we arrived and we got into Sebastian's room. Unfortunately, he was asleep. His mother was by his side, stroking his hair.

–Hello, Anna…–Mr. Smythe said to his wife, walking towards her. He took her hand and squeezed it.

–Hello Simon… our baby is still asleep. Hello, Santana, I bet Sebastian would love to know that you are here. –I smiled.

–Hello Mrs. Smythe… how is him?

–You can call me Anna. And, well, he's fine, I suppose. I hope he awakes soon…

–Me too…–I said, most to myself than to Anna.

–Dear, do you want a coffee? –The woman said to his husband. He nodded

–Yes, I'll go with you. Santana, can you stay here while we go for a coffee? We'll be away just for fifteen minutes.

–I'll be here. –I said, nodding once. They nodded as well and got out of the room. I sat next to Sebastian's bed and I took his hand. –Twink, wake up, wake up please... please–I said as I strongly closed my eyes, squeezing his hand. I felt he was moving his fingers and then he squeezed my hand too. – Sebastian…? – He slowly opened his eyes and looked around confused.

–Where am I? –he asked dizzily.

–In the hospital… you fell down stairs. –I said, placing a hand on his hair.

–Oh… and who are you?

–…You don't know who I am? –I looked at him shocked. Sebastian laughed and I frowned.

–Of course I do. You believed my cruel joke.

–You're a jerk… I'm actually worried about you and you come with that joke. It's not funny. –he looked at me smiling and chuckled slightly, I folded my arms rolling my eyes.

–I find really cute that fact that you care about me.

–Of course I do, I-I li-like you. –I said stuttering. He held my hand and with the other he stroked my cheek.

–I'll be fine, I guess. But my legs hurt a lot… and my head. Where are my parents?

–They went for a coffee. They will be back soon.

–For the very first time, I hope they don't.

–Why? –I asked, raising my eyebrow.

–I just want you to be by my side… –he said shyly. I smiled widely.

–I could say to your parents that you have a contagious cold. –He laughed and I smiled.

–Shut up and kiss me, Lopez. –Placing my hand on his hair, I kissed him gently. After a minute, we pulled back and Sebastian's parents got into the room. I looked at him and he raised both eyebrows; I bit my lip and smiled.

–Sebastian is awake. –I said happily to them. Simon Smythe smiled to me; they walked towards Sebastian and hugged him tightly. Their son hugged them back and I could see how happy he was in their arms.

–The doctor said you can go home tomorrow, but you have to stay on bed for a month, honey…–Anna said to Sebastian.

–A month?! What will I do one month in bed?

–Well, son, it could have been worse. Your friend Santana is your neighbor, I bet she will visit you frequently. –I mentally laughed about the 'friend' word.

–Of course, as much as I can. –I said smiling and I covertly winked to Sebastian. He smiled me back.

–You see? The problem is solved. –Simon said.

–Well, I don't want to break the family moment, so I will go back home. Goodbye everybody! –I greeted.

–Goodbye Santana, God bless you. –Anna told me, squeezing my hand. I smiled to her and then to Sebastian, after that I walked out of the room. Sebastian's parents turned their look to him, and I made a 'call me' gesture to my lover. "_My lover… yes..._

It was ten o' clock when I decided to go to bed, and two hours passed and I was still awake. My mind couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian, about his smile, the way he kissed and what we happened to him. In that moment, I got a text from him.

_"Are you still awake…?"_

_"Yes… what are you doing, why aren't you sleeping?" _I texted him back.

_"I tried but I can't."_

_"Neither do I."_

_"Why?" _He asked.

"_I'm thinking way too much…"_

_"Thinking on what?" _He said. I gulped.

_"About you."_ I sent to him.

"_I wish you were by my side, Santana…"_

_"Tomorrow. Just wait until tomorrow…"_

After that text, I got a call from him. I answered.

–Hello? –I said in low voice.

–Hello, it's me…–he replied.

–Is everything fine?

–I just wanted to hear your voice, because I miss you.

–I miss you too, and it's has been just four hours since the last time we saw each other.

–Santana… you mean more of what you think for me. I know it's corny, but it's true. Let me into your heart, I beg you… I don't really know what's happening to me right now, but I just feel the urgency of tell you what you mean to me…

–You already are in my heart, and all I can feel and think is about you. –I heard him gulping.

–It's better if I try to sleep, but I'll probably stay up all night. Bye… Promise me you will come to visit me tomorrow.

–I promise…

I couldn't sleep in the whole night, because of my heart that was beating way too fast. I couldn't pay attention at school, or even in the Glee Club, all what I wanted was to go to Sebastian's house. I skipped my cheerios practice because I couldn't wait any more time. I took the first bus and I went to his home.

–Santana, hello. Sebastian is in his room. Come in. –Anna said. I just nodded and walked in. I went upstairs quickly and I knocked on his door.

–Sebastian, it's me, Santana.

–Come in, come in. –he told me. I opened the door and he was smiling. I closed it, and ran to him.

I placed both of my hands in his cheeks and I kissed him deeply; he held me tightly against his chest, kissing me back passionately. I moved a hand to his hair, caressing it gently while he was stroking my back. Until that day, I've never felt so many emotions together, and I've never needed someone as much as I needed him in that moment. I pulled back and I kissed his neck slowly.

–I need you so much, Sebastian…–I whispered.

–Santana, I'll seriously lose my mind…

–Then we will lose it together…–I stared into his eyes and he returned me the look.

–I don't really know how is being in love, but I think I love you… I can't stop thinking about you; I can't sleep since the first time we kissed. And every time you look at me or you say my name, it feels like no one is there, except us. You are all that I can see.–he admitted.

–I thought I knew what was being in love… but I never did; until now. You took my heart and since that time we made love, Sebastian, I can't live without you anymore. I love you, and I'm not afraid of saying it. I love you…

–And I love you too…–he said as he kissed me tenderly, and since then, he and I never parted.

**_The end_**

_Well, thanks so much for reading my story! I want to thank again my friend Lauren for all the help and support. And remember, reviews are love. Bye!_

_PaulaLennon_


End file.
